gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983
Welcome to my talkpage. Here you can ask me questions regarding the wiki, ask me for help, or report any incidents, such as unfair behaviour from the Admins or Patrollers, or violation of policy. Please follow the Talk page guidelines and sign your comments. __TOC__ Few Questions Hey, I've got a few questions for you. 1-)Are you a Muslim person? 2-)How I can edit my links with lights like yours? For example like this RE: Thank you, Dan :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for trusting me. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Messi, I'm a new member to the GTA Wiki site and I was wanting to make edits to a page but I decided to message you so that you guys are aware of the information and can verify it further, if you choose too. I have made a website at http://warrenwoodhouse.webs.com/gtav/telephonedirectory which you can view. It, so far, has all the numbers that I have found while playing on Single Player mode and while viewing videos on YouTube. I put my list together and I discovered that your site's GTA V Phone Numbers list doesn't have all the numbers either but I have a few extra contacts in my list with the actual numbers that you're looking for. If you want to make updates to your Phone Numbers page on Grand Theft Auto V page on your GTA Wiki, please can you add a reference link back to my site so that others can check it out in the future as well? Thanks for taking your time to read this message. If you want, you can also check out my videos at http://youtube.com/warrenwoodhouse and my photos at http://google.com/+warrenwoodhouse/photos I'm proud to british too. :D Your Fan & New User, Warren Woodhouse Warrenwoodhouse (talk) 15:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I noticed an error on the page for the Pegassi Monroe''' (http://gta.wikia.com/Monroe). The page states the car is heavily inspired by the Lamborghini Miura then says the Monroe is powered by a V6 which is not true the Lamborghini Miura was powered by a V12. I have done some research on the subject and have found a picture of the Miura's engine compartment and compared it with a picture taken of the Monroe's engine from GTA5 and they look identical. Both pictures have been included in this page to the right if you wish to compare them for yourself. ' ' If you should wish to examine the page I have taken the Miura's specifications from the link is: ('''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamborghini_Miura) I am only pointing this error out in an attempt to be of assistance in correcting it. Hope it helps. Thanks for your time. Drakan259 (talk) 08:18, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Drakan259 Hate to do this, but Sasquatch101 wants to be unblocked and I just kind of told everyone involved it needed to be a bureaucrat's discussion. It's happening on Tom's Community Central message wall http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:672881 You should've stepped down when I did bro, for serious. Jeff (talk· ) 19:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC) /* Blocked from Bully Wiki /* Hi there Dan, My name is Coastercam7788 aka Jakob. I've been on Wikia for a little while now, but I'm still kind of new to it. But here's the story: Back in about either October, I got a message on my talk page from McJeff saying to use the quote template on Bully Wiki instead of easily typing in the quote. A little while later, he told me again to use it and if I didn't use it, he will block me. I messed up. The following month, I sent a message to McJeff and apologized for making bad edits, and he told me about if you could mentor me back into Bully Wiki, but he doesn't think that you are required to do that. Then this other guy told me to leave him alone. So I did. If you can help me, I'll be glad, and I promise I'll make good edits on Bully Wiki so I'll make Jeff proud! It was a pleasure to meet you. Sincerely, Jakob Hi :) I saw the Ursula page of GTA V, and it never mentions Michael and in the trivia it says that you cannot meet her as Michael. However, in my game (I was playing as Michael) she appeared on my mobile and her location was in the map and when I meet her she told me to take her home, I remember one of the stuff she said was I'm so happy we're boyfriend and girlfriend now and Michael always keeps saying stuff like yea, great and short words to kinda stop her from talking. When I took her to her house, she told me to follow her inside and they had sex and I remember she shouted "Daddy!" and Michael said something like "I still got it." So I think it should be removed that she never interects with Michael as in fact she does. :) KirstenAbela (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The Fastest Bike Hello and firstly I want to say that there are two thing that I want to discuss with you 1.The car penumbra featuring in gta 5 has been classified as a sport car in the classification table found at the bottom which in fact is not a sport car unless upgraded and is listed as a coupe in game and even the description in the wikia says so. 2.Recently I saw a video of a youtuber who compares the characteristic of various vehicles within the class and I saw a video of him comparing the Dinka Thrust with the Shitzu Hakuchou as the Last Team Standing dlc had been out and while watching the video we can see that the thrust is actually faster than the hakuchou but the acceleration of the thrust is too less to notice and in another video when he compares both the bati 801 and hakuchou the hakuchou is comparatively faster thus making the thrus the fastes bike in the whole game albeit really hard to notice the link for the hakuchou vs thrust is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9JZ8nIA9mU and the link for hakuchou vs bati 801 is given below https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcwltZntUPA Vote going on. Hey Messi1983. There is a vote going on about how Michael's age should be presented on Michael's talk page. Go check it out for yourself, and a vote would be appreciated. Maybe even spread it out to a more visible page rather than the talk page. Thanks ;) User:DrewieStewie 19:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC)